The Chibi Marshmellow Files
by DarkWaterAngel
Summary: This is a fic one of my friends and I put togeather.


Disclaimer: D.W.A. - I don't own Gundam Wing, I think. :: Checks list of unowned stuff:: Nope. How about you A.D.?  
  
A.D. - Um, no, sorry.  
  
D.W.A. - Darn.  
  
Authors' note: D.W.A.-Ok, um, my friend and I wanted to do a fic together, so here it is. This is a key for the little breaks. :: Author's action:: ;(Author's thought);@Character's action@; * Character's thought*;#Story action#. I'll describe us. DarkWaterAngel (that's me)-5'3", a red head, mid- back, with cerulean blue eyes; Angel of Death-5'2", a brunette, shoulder length, with brown eyes. Since our names are long, we're abbreviating them. OK, I'm done. A.D., wanna say anything?  
  
A.D.-Sure. We'll tell you when we switch typing. Done.  
  
D.W.A.-Alright. ::Crosses fingers:: Here's the story.  
  
A.D.-Please R&R. We accept flames (they tell us what we did wrong).  
  
  
  
THE CHIBI MARSHMALLOW FILES  
  
D.W.A. - First we have to have some characters. :: Writes in GW boys::  
  
Wufei - How in the world did we get here?  
  
D.W.A. - I wrote you in.  
  
Duo - Wha?  
  
D.W.A. - You're in a fic.  
  
Wufei - Not again. I hope we receive some mercy, I hate how authors torture us.  
  
D.W.A. - Can I get on with the story, please?  
  
Quatre - Go right ahead.  
  
D.W.A. - Thank you. A.D., where is the secret weapon?  
  
A.D. - Second drawer to the right.  
  
D.W.A. - Thanks. :: Opens drawer and pulls out a mini ray gun::  
  
GW boys - What the?  
  
D.W.A. - :: Laughs maniacally and pushes a red button::  
  
#There is a bright flash and when it clears, we see 5 little kids#  
  
D.W.A. - It worked!  
  
Heero - @ In a little squeaky voice@ What happened? What did you do to us.  
  
Duo - @ Also in a squeaky voice@ Ha ha, Heero. You sound like a chipmunk. AHHH! What happened to my voice?!?  
  
D.W.A. - Um, that sounds strange. Maybe I'll fix that. Like NOW!!  
  
#There is another flash and the guys' voices are back to normal#  
  
Duo - Thank Shinagami. I sound like myself again.  
  
D.W.A. - Good. Now.......  
  
Duo - Ooh, what's this? @Reaches for a small Duo doll@  
  
D.W.A. - NNNOOO!!!! :: Runs through fic to grab Duo doll::  
  
I must have my Duo doll !  
  
Duo - She has a doll of me?  
  
A.D. - Unfortunately, yes.  
  
Quatre - Why is that unfortunate?  
  
A.D. - Trust me it is.  
  
#All of a sudden, there is another bright flash and 2 girls appear in the fic. One has long red hair the other has short brown hair#  
  
D.W.A. - AAHHHH! WE'RE CHIBI-FIED!!  
  
A.D. - Atleast our voices are OK.  
  
D.W.A. - :: Nods::  
  
Quatre - May I ask what happened to us?  
  
A.D. - That mini ray gun we had, it's a chibi ray.  
  
GW boys - What!?  
  
D.W.A. - ::Slinks closer to Duo:: It turns things chibi.  
  
Heero - @Looks down at himself@ I think we already assumed that.  
  
Duo - Ok, but what happened to you?  
  
D.W.A. - One of two things, either the ray backfired or one of my sisters hit the button.  
  
A.D. - Probably the first and D.W.A., don't even think about it.  
  
D.W.A. - What?::Tries to look innosent( which is really hard)::  
  
A.D. - I know what you're thinking and don't.  
  
D.W.A. - What!?  
  
A.D. - Don't you dare....  
  
D.W.A. - ::Glomps Duo and runs away from A.D.::  
  
A.D. - ::Running after her::GET BACK HERE!!!!!  
  
D.W.A. - AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! HELP ME!!!!  
  
#We focus on the GW boys. All of them are sweatdropping. In the background, we hear D.W.A. screaming.#  
  
D.W.A. - :: Trips over something and falls on her face::  
  
A.D. - ::Laughing:: Are you alright?  
  
D.W.A. - Yeah. What did I trip on?  
  
All - @Points to Trowa who is talking to a chibi lion@  
  
A.D. - How did that lion get here?  
  
Trowa - .....*Sorry*  
  
D.W.A. - It's alright.  
  
Trowa - .............?*Are you alright?*  
  
D.W.A. - Yeah, I'm fine. What's your lions name?  
  
Trowa - ...*Leo*  
  
D.W.A. - Cool.  
  
Wufei - What's the onna doing?  
  
A.D. - Talking to Trowa. ::Wacks him with a giant mallet::  
  
Wufei - Ow! What was that for!?  
  
A.D. - For calling her an onna. The way you said it made it sound degrading.  
  
Heero - I'm suprised she understands him.  
  
Quatre & A.D. - I was thinking the same thing. :: Both blush::  
  
Duo - I'm hungry.  
  
A.D. - I knew we forgot something.  
  
# A pencil and pad of paper appear in her hands#  
  
Wufei - How did she do that?  
  
D.W.A. - Autoress powers. Duh.  
  
Wufei - @Looks confused and scratches his head@  
  
A.D. - Ok. Let's see. ::Writes somthing on the paper::  
  
#There are 8 little 'booms' and a couch, a closet, a armchair, a desk with a laptop, a table, a padlocked fridge, and a key on a necklace (this appears around D.W.A.'s neck) all appear in the room.#  
  
Duo - Woo hoo! Food! @Runs to the fridge only to find it locked@ NNNOOO!!! Where is it!? Where is the key!?  
  
D.W.A. - Right here. ::Starts swinging the necklace::  
  
Duo - Give me that key! @Lunges for D.W.A. and the key@  
  
# Duo, going a full speed, knocks D.W.A. down. D.W.A. clutches the key and rolls around, trying to avoid Duo's hand. He grabs the chain and pulls it off her neck. He jumps up off of her and runs to the fridge. Meanwhile, the rest of the group is sweatdropping and/or blushing ::cough:: Quatre and A.D.::cough::#  
  
Duo - @At the fridge, realizes he only has the chain@ Wha? NNNOOO!!! I still don't have the key!  
  
D.W.A. - ::Laughing:: Nope. I still do. ::Drops the key in her pocket::  
  
Duo - @Pouts, realizing he really can't get it now@ Not fair.  
  
(A/N - Realize, people, they still are chibi, k?)  
  
#There is a small 'klink' sound. Duo looks around for the source and sees a small bronze key on the floor. No one else sees it, so he dives for it.#  
  
Duo - Ah ha! I've go the key.  
  
D.W.A. - What?! I Put in my pocket... ::Reaches in her pocket:: There's a hole in it.  
  
#Everyone face-falts. Duo goes to unlock the fridge#  
  
Duo - Chow time!  
  
#The fridge opens with a 'click' and inside there is...#  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.D. - We decided to switch authors now.  
  
D.W.A. - You'll find out what happens in the next chapter. So...  
  
Quatre - Please...  
  
Duo - Read...  
  
Heero and Wufei - And...  
  
Trowa - ......!  
  
D.W.A. - He said review.  
  
Wufei - What just made us do that?  
  
Heero - @Shrugs@  
  
D.W.A. - You'll find that out in the 3rd chapter.  
  
A.D. - Shh!! Don't give it away! 


End file.
